Pick-up truck is a motorcycle type having a car cab and an open packing case at the same time.
Due to its beautiful shape, good comfort like the car, strong power, low price and flexible practicality for both passengers and goods, pick-up trucks are very popular among consumers. However, as the packing case of the pick-up truck is open, goods in the packing case suffer from the sun, the rain and the thief, such disadvantages affect the spread and use of the pick-up truck. All the existing universal wrench assemblies in the market are hung vertically to the railings of the packing cases. Since the wrench is hung vertically, the handle of the wrench is vertical downwardly. Thus, the goods cannot be placed in the area near the wrench inside the packing case.